This research is a 12 week study of the physiologic responses to long-term creatine supplementation. Although creatine supplementation has been purported to enhance performance in short burst activities, there have been few long-term studies to determine if chronic creatine use has any adverse effects. The purpose of this study is to determine if 8 weeks of supplemental creatine monohydrate affects kidney function in healthy individuals and if alterations in body composition and exercise capacity occur.